


Writing Blonde

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Idol AU, Idols, Oneshot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann loves what she does and she loves Ryuji





	Writing Blonde

“I love your hair.” The soft touch made her snort but she batted him away her focus on her pen and her paper. “I really do love your hair.”

“I know you do.” She looked up to shake her head at him. “You love it so much you copied it in high school and you never went back.” She teased. “One of these days I’m going to tell a reporter that I’m the reason you dyed your hair.”

“Go ahead, you can tell them all now.” His boots made a soft sound when he propped them on the table. “I doubt many would believe you. I think they would continue to think it was my break out phase. That Akira’s the reason I dyed my hair.”

“Yusuke’s the reason all you idiots didn’t dye your hair.” She muttered as she ran her eyes over the verse she was writing. Talking to Ryuji and listening to the instrumental of the track was doing good for her. She enjoyed these times in the studio. “I should still tell.”

“Please do.” His voice was smug and it irritated her a bit. Ann sighed before she felt his hand in her hair again. “Shouldn’t you be working on something too? Rewriting your verse?”

“Rewriting it?” Ryuji snorted. “For what exactly? You’re the one hoping on. I rewrite it, that means we’re doing a completely different song afterwards. That is what you want?” His fingers moved to tease her nape. Ann shivered before she shook his hand off. “Your agency already makes noise about how much we work together.”

“Don’t remind me.” Ann sighed. “I feel so lucky they are letting me do my album by myself. Like the others will be on it but I get to write this myself. This is just me. Me talking to my fans.” She closed her eyes and groaned softly. “Signing big had seemed like a good idea when we were younger but now…”

“They had their own agenda but what sells they have to back.” Ryuji picked up her paper and she turned to watch him read. “You’re selling and you’re popular. Popular enough that people want to copy you. Popular enough that they want to steal from you.”

“Do not remind me.” She groaned again at the memory. “I was so pissed.” She hissed "And I had to deal with that shit all alone. Hell, sometimes I think I want out of this contract. I love singing, I love writing my own stuff.” She said softly. “But when you sign big there are so many strings you have to deal with and hop over. How do you even deal with that?”

“I don’t Akira does.” Ryuji slid the paper back to her before he reached for a spare piece by her side. He stole one of her blue inked pens before he began to write. “I’d punch someone in the face or something worse. It had been bad when we were kids starting out and stuff but we have a balance. Yusuke’s not exactly my favourite guy but we get each other. We share the light equally and we support each other. Akira’s just weird. I swear he can do anything.”

“He can adapt. He doesn’t look out of place doing anything.” Ann agreed as Ryuji reached for the remote that controlled the sound system. A click and the instrumental changed. “I swear he doesn’t look out of place no matter what he performs or sings.”

“He can be wild with me, sweet to you, kneel to someone else. Playful or seductive.” Ryuji murmured as his pen moved across the piece of paper. “He’s magic. That’s why I follow him. I don’t know anyone else as good as him. I can’t picture anyone that can do what he does.”

“I get wild with you but I’m nothing like Akira.” She agreed. “But he feels like your leader. He takes charge of so many things. They let you guys drop solo albums.”

“Even though the albums have way less songs than our combined ones do and we’re only allowed three or less collabs on there.” Ryuji muttered. “I wanted Gates to have a verse from Akira and Yusuke but they wouldn’t allow it. So I had to settle for Yusuke alone.”

“Both of them would have been awesome.” Ann paused as she looked over Ryuji’s paper. “I thought you weren’t going to rewrite it.”

“This is for the second remix. No not really remix.” Ryuji muttered as he stopped his writing. “More like a continuation? The video will be incredible and we’ll drop it a few months after this. This is going to be more of a back and forth. I’ll need three verses from you. I’ll do five.”

“This is looking to be a long song huh.” Ann sighed before she slumped against Ryuji. “You’re lucky you’re worth all of this. All this work and writing takes my head off of so many things. Just listening to music and writing. Talking like this.”

“Like back in middle school.” Ryuji slowly increased the volume of the music in the room before he brushed a kiss to her forehead. “Good old times.”

“Back when we got scouted. Gods.” Ann whispered. “We were so young and cute and naïve. Wonder what happened to us?” She sighed.

“The industry and the world of work.” Ryuji muttered before he wrapped an arm around her. Ann smiled as she snuggled closer to him. “That’s the verse you want to use?”

“I want to hear how I sound first before I make any decisions.” She admitted. “But we might as well plan some verses in advance. I might have to go behind my label’s back again to be with you.” She looked at him only to find his eyes dancing. “Of course you would enjoy hearing that.”

“My badass Ann not giving any fucks.” Ryuji kissed her forehead again and she rolled her eyes. “That’s exactly what I love about you. Tell them go fuck themselves. Your team contract only lasts so long you can go solo.”

“Like we’ve been talking about.” Ann whispered as she looked at the table. She looked at her verse and sighed. “I want to do my own thing but the group is my family.”

“They still will be. Trust them.” Ryuji said softly. “And trust in yourself. You’re making waves Ann.”

“So are you.” She dragged her paper closer after that admission. “So are you Ryuji.”

X

“So it’s for a movie.” She giggled as she sat in the booth. “And it’s suspense Ryuji so there needs to be a bit of flow to it.”

“A bit of back and forth.” Akira had his feet up where he sat with the producer. “Like arguing. Like what you guys do a lot. Less seducing more at each other. That’s going to be intense. I don’t think your fans have ever heard you on the same track going at each other. The flow has to be perfect. Same with the punchlines Ryuji.”

“Got it Joker.” Ryuji teased and Akira laughed. “Man, this is going to be wicked. The beat is pretty good too. I just want to jump in.”

“There are some spots in here that I want to see if I can do some singing.” Ann pointed out as the producer let the beat repeat. “I’m not sure if Ryuji might want to have some things under there too. I’d like something for us in the intro. Since it’s a track for the movie most will be cut out but I want that whatever they hear they get hooked.”

“That’s my Ann.” Ryuji handed her a notepad and flipped his open. “Back and forth but relevant to the movie too. Yusuke got us the script, right?”

“Yes he did we were going to get the bare bones and the trailer but Yusuke is our saviour so we don’t have to worry.” Akira laughed softly. “But look at you two ready and raring to go. You guys even match.”

“I bought the coat.” Ann tugged the galaxy shirt that Ryuji had on. “I’m behind the hair too. Aren’t I great Akira?”

“First of all we chose this shirt.” Ryuji huffed. “Second of all… well you’re right and wrong.” He snorted. “And let’s do this thing and do it properly. The movie trailer had looked pretty good so come at me with your full pen okay? And Ann can do her singing parts wherever right?”

“Yeah she can.” Akira answered. “Make it stand out Ann do your thing.”

“Uh huh.” Ann wrapped one arm around Ryuji before she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. “We’ll be doing our thing if you don’t mind. Prepared to be blown away guys. We’ll be fine tuning it later but for now we’re sure to have something to knock everyone’s socks off.”

She loved performing, she loved music. She loved writing her own shit and another thing that she loved beyond the writing performing and her crowds. She loved Ryuji. She loved writing with him, performing with him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight before he kissed her forehead. She was so lucky to be by his side. It made things a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idols AU so bad but mostly because RyuAnn would be AMAZING in it


End file.
